


Approval

by LibbyBell



Series: Dark Heroes [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyBell/pseuds/LibbyBell
Summary: Altor waits for approval to attempt to help Los Santos and backstory is shared.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nescamonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nescamonster/gifts).



**Approval**

**AN: Thank you for reading the first story and I hope you like this little one shot. And I hope this gives you a little bit of backstory on the characters.**

_My name is Agent Sam Ren and I am 42 years old. I've worked for the FBI for ten years. I asked for my team to be put on the Los Santos case after a news report came out about the violence and chaos the gangs cause. My second is Agent Maize. She is one of the most amazing people I have ever met, she's a spectacular agent, but more than that she is one of the kindest and most caring. She specializes in hostage negotiation. God, I hate watching her step in front of a group of officers without a gun. But that's her job right..._

"What report are you doing?"

"I didn't hear you come in Maize."

"I'm sneaky. So what is it?"

"I'm writing a letter to the head of our department. Our handler if you will."

"I can't believe the guys up stairs are making you write one of these. We're the only ones that offered to go to that...city. Don't they trust us?"

"Given our history's, no."

"I still hate it though."

"Me to Dev, me to."

"I thought since we work one-on-one with dangerous criminals we shouldn't use are first names Sam."

"Considering where we're going it's better if they don't know who we work for."

_The other agents that are going to be involved this operation are Agent Day, Dodge, and Stone. Three highly trained, very talented..._

"Dad, Dodge is bugging me."

"Did you just call me dad?"

"You didn't want me to call you boss."

"So you decided to call me dad. Why?"

"You called Ren dad?"

"Yes, Stone."

"Why?"

"Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all do."

"I don't see how that applies in this situation."

"Did you just quote Harry Potter, Day?"

"So what if I did Dodge?"

"Isn't that a children's book?"

"I'll have you know that Harry Potter deals with complex adult issues."

"Sure, it's a kids book."

"I swear to all that is good that i'll hit you!"

"Dad, Dodge is threatening me!"

"Will you idiots go get something done I have work to do!"

"Yes Dad."

"Stone!"

_children. When you see them when we're out in the field doing a job or even when we're in the background helping another team, you forget that they're just kids. You forget that Stone isn't old enough to drink. You watch Day take down a suspect and you forget that he bakes when he's stressed and he'll bring them to work or drop whatever he bakes at the homeless shelter. You forget that Day can't go home to his family for Christmas, because he decided that the law was there for a reason. You forget that Stone taught herself to read emotional cues even though she doesn't know how to do it herself. You forget that Dodge loves fantasy books, and a decent children's book when he can find it. When you see them work you forget how young they are and you forget just how broken, if you will, we all are._ "I don't get it."

"Get what Day?"

"We were the only ones to even ask."

"Something caught up the process."

"Like what?"

"Why are you so curious about this!?"

"Jeez, Dodge what's up with you?"

"To be fair Day. All of you look like you killed someone's cat or dog depending on which one they liked more, an interesting fact about this is..."

"Stone! You nervous about something?"

"I don't feel emotions I don't know what you are talking about."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"Yeah its easier to say the lie, than explain the truth."

"Don't you have anything better to do besides bug us?"

"Nope."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"So why is that?"

"...Why's what Stone?"

"Why does everyone look like they killed something?"

"We have work to do."

"Not really we're just waiting to see if we get approved or not."

"Day, you're not helping... at all."

_You are going to hesitate because of our backgrounds, or histories, and in one case a psychological disorder. You're going to hesitate because you think that these are a weakness or in some cases something worse than a weakness. Than I'm sorry. Our pasts make us strong, more likely to change things because of what we've done and what we've been through. More likely to care because we've seen and watched other people that have not._

"You know for how long we've been working with each other and with how much we rely on trusting each other. We don't know a lot about each other."

"What Dodge want to know are deepest darkest secrets?"

"Not really, Day. I just want to know more about you guys."

"... ... ... ..."

"... ... I read comic books."

"What?"

"I. read. comic books."

"Like superhero comic books, Ren?"

"Yeah and pretty much everything else to."

"Can I call you Superman?"

"Excuse you, i'm Captain America."

"... I hate how apple pie smells and tastes."

"How can anyone hate how apple pie smells or tastes, that's like unamerica, Maize."

"I just don't like how cinnamon smells or tastes, Day."

"I have to admit that's a little weird."

"Not you to Dodge."

"Did you know that there are four different types of cinnamon?"

"Not the most relevant information, Stone, but ok."

"So what about you Day. You what to know a secret about us what about you?"

"I know how to set a table for a fancy meal."

"How...why?"

"I took home ec. in high school and one of the projects was to cook, setup, and tear down, for a fancy party. I actually was a lot of fun to do."

"I honestly did not expect that."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"No, I really want to know now."

"It's just..."

"It's just what?"

"Nothing."

"I swear you are the single most annoying person in this entire office, Dodge!"

"You never gave an answer."

"Well neither did you Stone."

"Come on we all did it, your turn.Besides Dodge you did ask the question."

"Fine. I like to swim. It's relaxing."

"Thats cool."

"Not usually."

"Funny Dodge, reall funny."

"You asked Day."

"So what about you Stone?"

"I play video games online, with people."

"Why?"

"It's fun and because it helps me work with social situations, without any real risk."

"Huh, makes sense."

_You asked me when I first volunteered why I wanted to do it. Why I wanted to go to that city. I could tell you that it was for some great noble purpose, I could tell you that i'm doing it because no one else will. I'm doing this to protect those who are unprotected. While this is the truth, it's not the whole truth. The truth is i'm tired of the bad guys winning. I'm tired of not being able to protect people. I'm tired of being scared of the monsters under my bed. I'm tired of not being able to fight my own battles._ _I'm tired of being weak._

**FBI team Alpha Lambda Tau Omicron Rho, nicknamed Altor is approved to bring control back to the proper authorities. By any means necessary. Good Luck.**

"We got approved."

"You know I feel like I should be more excited than I am."

"I need to make a phone call."

"To who?"

"Detective Daniel Gruchy."

"Who's that?"

"A contact that can be very helpful."

___________________________

"Detective Gruchy? My name is Agent Ren. I have a few questions about what is going on it Los Santos and your brother, Gavin Free."


End file.
